This Is Me Trusting You
by Cole
Summary: What if Veronica had stayed and talked to Logan after she found the cameras?


Fic: (Logan/Veronica)   
Title: This is me trusting you.  
Author: Cole78  
Pairing: LoVe  
Rating: some swearing,  
Word Count: 5, 839  
Summary what if Veronica had stayed and talked to Logan after she found the cameras.

Spoilers/Warnings: Through all of season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Veronica Mars. Just some clean old fun while I'm waiting with baited breath for next season

This takes of from when Veronica found the cameras in A Trip To The Dentist. All quotes from the script I got at TWIZ TV.

AN: I realize the grammar is not perfect in this but I tired my best. If anyone is interested in betaing my next VM fic (which I'm already working on) please contact me.

This Is Me Trusting You

Veronica stared at the video equipment in front of her glancing back at the bed and then turning once again back to the cameras. Logan wouldn't do this, Logan wouldn't do this. She said over and over to herself in a silent mantra. The pit of her stomach was apparently disagreeing though and she was seriously in danger of losing all of the food she had eaten earlier that day.

Veronica had changed a lot in the past year and a half. She was no longer a scared little girl. She would not let herself run form this or anything else. Veronica quickly closed the doors that hid the equipment and sat on the bed to wait for Logan.

0909090

"Success! I've got some JD and…" Logan stopped mid sentence when he saw Veronica as he made his way into the pool house.

Veronica had her coat back on and was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her hands. This was not the scene he had left. "What happened? Did someone come in here?" Logan quickly put down the liquor that he was carrying and sat down beside Veronica taking her hand in his. Veronica looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "God, Veronica what is it?" Logan asked.

"Not ten minutes ago you told me that you need me to trust you, right?"

Logan nodded. "I do, I need that more than you know."

Veronica looked back down at her hands pausing a moment before slowly getting up and walking towards the hidden cameras. "Can you explain this then?" Veronica turned and slid the doors open revealing the video equipment that Veronica had found. "It runs up through the ceiling there is a camera in two places above the bed." Veronica told him finally turning around to face Logan whose face had gone white.

Logan thought he was going to be sick. His eyes went back and forth between the equipment in front of him and Veronica. Registering Veronica's hurt look he realized what she was insinuating. "You think this shit's mine?" He yelled.

"You tell me." Veronica replied quietly.

Logan found himself taking a step back as if he'd actually been slapped. "That's what you think? This is you trusting me?"

"Yes, this is me trusting you, if I didn't trust you I would've run out of here while you were getting refreshments. I would have avoided you for as long as possible until I had to deal with you. Is this stuff yours?"

"God Veronica of course it's not! I didn't even know this crap was in here. What do you think that I lure girls back here to video tape us having sex? Sorry to ruin whatever fantasy you've got going on in that brain of yours but I'm not into that." Logan yelled.

Veronica nodded more to herself than to Logan. "I believe you."

"Well, gee officer that just makes everything all better." Logan said sarcastically.

"Logan, I trust you alright but you have to understand how it was finding cameras and video equipment right after we had made out. Just because I trust you does not mean I won't see what's right in front of my face."

Logan was quiet for moment thinking about this. "You really trust me?" Logan finally asked her.

"Yes," Veronica said walking over to him and taking his hands. "I really trust you."

Logan smiled slightly as he bent to kiss her but he felt Veronica pull away. "What is it?" He asked.

"No offense Logan but this place kind of gives me the creeps."

Logan's eyes clouded over again as he nodded. "Come on we should go anyway."

Veronica debated asking Logan if he knew who the cameras did belong to but decided against it. Logan was a smart guy. He didn't need her to draw him a map. She was just worried about what how he was going to handle it."

0909090

"Since his removal from office, Keith Mars, the ousted sheriff, has tirelessly and single-handedly continued his own investigation, despite being shunned by the community at large." Wallace read from the newspaper as he and Veronica walked down the hallway of school together.

Veronica smiled. "You'd think it might be gross to read a love letter to your dad, but I kind of enjoy it."

"All I know is if I were him right now, I'd be I-told-you-soing all over Neptune."

Feeling eyes on her Veronica looked over to see Logan coming towards her. Reaching her he took her hand in his and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Hey, I saw the article, congratulations."

"Thanks, how are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"You know me." He answered cryptically.

"Yeah I do." Veronica said softly.

"Excuse me! While you two may be Neptune High's latest and greatest I'm still here." Wallace said breaking the intense gaze that Logan and Veronica had going on.

Veronica smiled. "AWW Wallace, don't worry you're still my BFF."

Wallace gave Veronica a slightly disgusted look at her using the term BFF. "I'll see you guys later." He said as Veronica laughed.

0909090

"You're not trying to burn a hole through a stack of paper using only the power of your stare again?" Veronica said as she closed the door to Mars Investigations behind her.

Her dad smiled up at her. "Hey, sweetheart. Have a seat a minute; I have to talk to you."

Veronica sat down beside her father before turning to face him.

"I met with Celeste Kane today." Keith said.

"She's paying you double and sponsoring our club membership?" Veronica quipped.

"Well, she actually agreed to pay up but only if you sign this contract that says that you'll never sue them again. She wants you to waive any claim on the Kane fortune." Veronica glanced at the contract on the coffee table in front of her and with no hesitation picked up the pen lying beside it and signed the document before turning back to her dad who was staring at her. ""What? Was I supposed to sign in blood?"

"Do you know what you just signed away?" Keith asked her.

"There's nothing that I want from them." Veronica told her father.

"Nothing. You didn't sign away a thing." Keith said as he pulled out some papers from underneath the contract that Veronica had just signed.

"Veronica, I am without a doubt your father." Keith said.

Veronica stared at the papers it seemed that her father had had the courage to do what she had not. He had actually ordered DNA tests. Veronica felt herself give a sob and bring her hands to her face. This is what she wanted to be Keith Mars's daughter no one else's. "Oh! Yeah, you are!" Veronica said as she hugged her dad laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"You think that charm of yours is learned behavior? That's genetics, baby!" Her dad cried as they pulled apart.

Veronica couldn't stop the grin that had spread across her face as she leaned over and kissed her father. "I say we put a dent in that fifty grand and celebrate. Where's mom?"

Keith's face clouded a bit at Lianne's name. "She's at an AA meeting. Come on I think I can take my daughter to dinner without putting a dent in your college money. How does Italian sound?" Her dad asked as they grabbed their coats.

0909090

"I have this feeling that things are gonna get really bad." Logan told Veronica the next day as he pulled books out of his locker.

"Yeah?" Veronica replied waiting for him to finish.

"Well Lilly's case is officially open again, right?"

"Right."

"There going to be all over everybody. It's going to be way worse then last time. Lamb is going to be out to keep his job. The cops will be looking every where."

"Well, I don't have anything to worry about, do you?" Veronica asked sarcastically trying to lighten the mood. When Logan just kept staring at his books and made no move to respond Veronica felt her stomach tighten. "Do you?" She asked again, this time more seriously.

"I left Tijuana early, you know, I, knew Lilly was seeing someone. It was driving me crazy. When I left for Neptune, I didn't know if I was gonna scream at her for treating me like dirt or beg her to take me back." He pauses as he looks over at Veronica. "And I saw her at the carwash."

"I didn't see you there." Veronica said.

"Well, I just parked across the street and watched her. And this feeling came over me, you know, I don't…I don't know how to describe it but I just knew it was over. So I sat in my car and I wrote this note to her, explaining it."

"Did you give it to her?"

"Yeah, I left it in the car along with a shot glass I got her that said "I got Baked in Ensenada"

Veronica smiled slightly. "She would have loved that."

Logan nodded looking Veronica directly in the eyes. "You know, anyone who read that letter would know I'd never hurt her."

"You lied about your alibi though." Veronica said processing everything Logan had just told her.

"I was scared. I couldn't believe Lilly was dead. I told your dad I had been in Tijuana and then once I said it I couldn't take it back. Besides they caught the real killer soon after that."

"But Abel Koontz didn't do it." Veronica said.

"I didn't know that. Nobody knew that for sure except you and your dad and you weren't exactly in share mode with your reasons on why you thought Abel Koontz was innocent."

Veronica looked at him. "We weren't speaking to each other unless it was to trade insults."

"I know." Logan told her.

Veronica was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "You left the letter and the shot glass in Lilly's car?"

"Yeah, I knew she'd find them there." Logan answered.

"Well someone did." Veronica said.

0909090

Veronica sat at her dad's desk with the files from Lilly's murder case spread out in front of her. If Logan left the letter and shot glass in Lilly's car then it should be in the inventory of everything in Lilly's car and room.

Logan was right Lamb was not going to leave any stone unturned in his investigation and she did not trust Lamb to believe Logan when he told him that he didn't kill Lilly. Veronica would just have to have the proof that Logan didn't do it when Sheriff Lamb came knocking on Logan's door.

"Baked in Ensenada." It's here; it was in her car but no letter. If Lilly wanted to keep it a secret, I have an idea where she would have kept it. Now, what does one wear to meet the governor? Veronica thought to herself as she began to put her dad's files back.

0909090

Veronica smoothed down her waitress outfit before adding her wig and glasses. She glanced in the mirror for a moment checking herself over once again before going into the kitchen. She was nervous she was not looking forward to skulking through the Kane's house and getting caught by one of them. She would just have to make sure that didn't happen. Veronica quickly opened the fridge and took a swig off one of her mother's bottles of water. "Phettw." Veronica said as she spit out the vodka that was in the water bottle instead.

Veronica grabbed the portable phone and the water bottle and sat down at the kitchen table. She glanced from one to the other before looking around the apartment. Truly she had had mixed feelings about her mother coming home. She had wanted it for so long and finding out that her mother was kept away by black mail did a lot for Veronica to forgive her but her mother had done things before and after Lilly's murder that had damaged this family. This was just one more thing. Veronica slowly dialed information.  
"Hi, the number to the Hazelwood Facility in Soquel? Okay thank you." Veronica quickly dialed the number she just received from information.

"Hazelwood Facility." Came a women's voice over the phone.

Veronica tired to unsuccessfully swallow the large lump in her throat. "Hi, you had a client Lianne Mars that checked in a few months ago, could you tell me did she complete the program?"

"One moment please."

There had been a time when Veronica had complete trust in both of her parents. Now it seemed her mother was trying to prove just how little she could be trusted.

"No. Lianne Mars did not complete the program. She left nine weeks early."

Even though Veronica had been expecting Hazelwood to tell her this very thing she felt her heart drop with a thud in her chest. "Thank you." She said quietly before hanging up.

0909090

Aaron Echolls was not a stupid man granted he had done stupid things but he had always had the brains to clean up afterwards. Sleeping with Lilly Kane had been stupid Any other sixteen year old would have been fine and had been on more than one occasion but Lilly Kane was to cocky for her own good, she didn't fear him the she should have. When he had demanded she give him the tapes back she had laughed which was the last thing anyone did to Aaron Echolls. He hadn't meant to kill her but it was better than his career being over.

When Aaron had read the article in the paper this morning about Abel Koontz being innocent he had felt his blood turn cold. He had had no idea why the man had ever confessed he'd only been grateful that the God's had smiled on him. He knew though that now there would be another investigation and more searches which meant he had to find those tapes before the police did. This party was a perfect opportunity to search Lilly's room something he had yet been able to do.

Aaron had be his usual charming self throughout the beginning of the even meeting and greeting everyone with a smile on his face until he found an opportune time to make his way to Lilly's bedroom.

He had been searching only a few minutes when he heard a loud crash outside the bedroom door and made a mad dash for the closet.

0909090

Leave it to Veronica to take it upon herself to rescue him. When she had called and told Logan that the shot glass had been found but no letter he knew she would go to the Kane's to look for it. He had planned on coming here tonight to look for it himself but by the looks of things she had beat him to it.

Logan's eyes followed Veronica across the party. She was wearing a curly black haired wig and a pair of glass but he could still spot her a mile away. When Veronica headed for the stairs Logan followed. He watched as she placed the tray she had been carrying through the party on a small table outside of Lilly's bedroom door. She only took one step before the tray went crashing to the floor. Quickly picking it up and placing it more securely on the table Veronica let herself into Lilly's room.

Logan was about to let follow her into Lilly's room when he felt someone's hand on his should. "Duncan." Logan said turning and seeing him there.

"What the hell are you doing here man?" Duncan demanded.

Logan looked closer at Duncan he hadn't seen him since they party his father had thrown. Duncan had been avoiding both Logan and Veronica. "I followed Veronica here." Logan told him knowing his friend was not about to accept a bullshit answer right now.

Duncan glowered at Veronica's name. "What do you mean you followed Veronica here?"

Logan glanced around the hallway knowing this was not the place to have this conversation. He pushed past Duncan and opened Lilly's bedroom door.

0909090

As soon as Veronica had entered Lilly's room she quickly took the screwdriver from her pocket and moved the desk chair to the air vent. She removed the screws from the air vent before also removing the vent. She peered into the vent and seeing three tapes quickly grabbed them before looking back into the vent. She sighed heavily when she saw there was nothing else.

"Hi sugar puss, did you find anything?"

Veronica twirled around and slipped off of the desk chair in surprise at hearing Logan's voice. She sighed in relief when she felt his arm grab her. "Thanks honey." She said sarcastically as she stood on her own finally. She turned towards the bedroom door and saw Duncan standing before them. "What are you guy's doing here?" Veronica asked.

"That's what I was wondering." Duncan said. "I mean shouldn't you be looking in my room, I mean, that's where all the clues would be, right? Come on. You didn't put on a whole costume an-and sneak into my house, just to leave empty handed."

"Duncan, stop." Veronica said.

"No, come on let's see what you can find out. Really, I want you to. Find out everything. Uh, maybe I left a confession on my Etch-A-Sketch." Duncan continued.

"Duncan, Duncan, calm down, okay back off." Logan said as he placed himself in between Veronica and Duncan.

I don't think you killed Lilly, Duncan. I don't know who did. I just came here to find a letter that Logan wrote, I remembered Lilly used to hide things in her air vents but all I found were these." Veronica said holding up the video's she had found.

"I've got a camera we can play 'em on." Duncan said as he left the room.

Logan turned his head to Veronica and sighed. "Well with an invitation like that how can we resist?"

Veronica nodded slightly as she took Logan's hand that he held out to her. When they reached Duncan's room he already had the camera and screen set up. Veronica handed Duncan the tapes as she and Logan stood in front of the screen. Duncan quickly put the tape in and joined them.

"Where's this?" Duncan asked as Logan's pool house came on screen.

"My pool house." Logan said

Veronica and Logan exchanged a look as Lilly came on the screen. "That's her pep squad outfit. This…this is the day she died." Veronica said.

"Come here, lover. Time to earn your keep." Came Lilly's voice from the screen.

Logan had stopped watching he closed his eyes and tried his best to block out hearing Lilly's voice. He and Lilly had never been in the pool house like that. She could only be talking to one person.

Veronica made her way over to Logan she too had stopped watching. She could hear Duncan changing the tapes watching one after the other. Veronica brought Logan head to her chest just as they heard Duncan say. "Mr. Echolls?"

Duncan turned and saw both Veronica and Logan sitting on his bed. "Guys?"

"Logan, are you alright?" Veronica asked ignoring Duncan and keeping her gaze on Logan.

Logan sat numbly on the bed. He knew Duncan hadn't figured it out yet, he knew by the tone his voice hadn't taken and the look his eyes were not giving. But Veronica he knew had figured it out has soon as he had. He felt the knots in his stomach becoming tighter and tighter and he knew he was going to be sick.

Veronica watched as Logan quickly jumped up heading for the bathroom attached to Duncan's room.

"Veronica?" Duncan said trying to get her attention.

"I know what happened." Veronica said keeping her gaze fixed on the bathroom. She finally turned to Duncan and explained what had happened.

"Could he really do it?" Duncan asked.

"He's psychotic." Was all Veronica said.

"He's here. Now. He came to meet the governor." Duncan told her.

"That's dear old dad, always looking for an in." Logan said coming out of the bathroom.

Veronica grabbed the tapes and went to Logan's side. Logan turned to Veronica with a smirk on his face. "We have to get these tapes to the police."

"Logan…" Veronica started.

Logan sighed heavily taking the tapes from her. "Veronica I have to do this."

"I know you do but I'm going with you." Veronica told him.

Logan smiled slightly. "Of course you are." Logan then turned to Duncan. "Look Duncan I know you must hate me but just keep Aaron in your sight at all times until I call you."

"Yeah, of course." Duncan said watching them as they walked out the door.

0909090

Logan wished he hadn't parked outside the property but he had had little choice upon arriving and seeing the amount of cars that littered the Kane estate. Veronica pulled out her cell as she and Logan walked to his car. "You calling your dad?" Logan asked.

Veronica just nodded. "Dad, it's Aaron Echolls. He did it. I have video of Lilly in his bed on the day she died, they were having an affair."

"Where are you?" Keith asked the concern evident in his voice.

"We're just leaving the Kane's. Logan and I, we're on our way to the police station." Veronica told him.

"No, you stay put. I'll be right there." Keith said already grabbing his coat.

"No Dad, he's here. He's talking to the governor. Duncan's gonna keep an eye on him, we'll be at the station in ten minutes." Veronica said.

"All right, I'll meet you there, you don't stop for anything." Keith said.

"Okay." Veronica answered before hanging up. "He's meeting us there." Veronica told Logan.

Logan nodded slightly and gave a nervous laugh as he held the door open so she could get into the car. "So have you told your father about us yet?"

Veronica placed the tapes under the seat and reached for her seatbelt before turning expecting to see Logan with a self deprecating look on his face. Instead she saw Aaron Echolls hitting Logan over the head before she could even utter a word.

"Hey there Veronica, where are the tapes?" Aaron asked quietly as Logan fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him? Is he alright?" Veronica demanded as she immediately unbuckled her seat belt and began to get out of the car.

"Nuh, uh, uh, uh Veronica, Logan will be fine, your fate however depends entirely on you telling me where those tapes are. Aaron said as he leaned in closer to her.

When Veronica didn't say anything Aaron leaned into the car further grabbing both her arms and yanking her out of the car. He propped her up against the side of it before slapping her hard. "You know Lilly didn't want to tell me where the tapes were either and look what happened to her." Aaron said to Veronica looking around frantically for something to restrain her while he searched his son's car. Not seeing anything he turned back to Veronica. "Just tell me where the tapes are and I'll let you go, it's not like anyone would believe you."

Veronica struggled unsuccessfully against Aarons hold on her. "You're forgetting about Duncan and Logan. They saw the tapes too."

Aaron smiled evilly. "You mean Duncan the head case and my son who has been acting so unlike himself since his mother died. There's no way anyone would believe the three of you over me."

"Why because you're such an upstanding citizen?" Veronica asked as she lifted her knee with one swift movement that sent Aaron Echolls bowling over in pain. She quickly turned and grabbed the tapes from underneath the passenger side seat and ran like hell.

"You bitch!" Aaron growled out as he made himself stand upright and chase after her.

Veronica ran wildly trying to put as much distance between her and Aaron Echolls. She randomly tossed the each tape in a different spot as she came upon garbage cans and shrubbery. She could hear Aaron chasing her. Veronica's thoughts were running as wildly as she was. Is this what Lilly had felt? Had she felt this fear? God Lilly how could you be so stupid? She paused for a few moments finding shelter behind an especially large bush trying to get her thoughts together.

She could feel the panic raising in her and knew she had to get out of there. She was not safe.

After successfully hiding the tapes Veronica did loop back to the Kane estate needing to make sure Logan was alright, needing to get him and get the hell out of there.

Veronica turned onto the street that the Kane estate was on and as soon as it was in sight her eyes immediately searched for where she had left Logan only he wasn't there. Veronica stopped running only thinking of where Logan could be and if he was alright. She only broke out of her thoughts when Aaron surprised her grabbing her from behind. The last thing she saw was Aaron's fist coming towards her face.

0909090

Logan opened his eyes determined to find out why the hell his head hurt so much. He looked around and after only seeing his car quickly got up. Veronica… the tapes… his dad. Logan looked around again, sticking his head in the car to see if the tapes were in there and knowing they wouldn't be. Logan quickly took his phone out of his pocket and began dialing as he backed up still looking for Veronica.

"Hello?" Keith answered.

"Mr. Mars, its Logan I think something happened to Veronica… I was knocked out and I just woke up but she's gone and so are the tapes." Logan told him as his stomach grew tighter with each moment.

"Where are you?" Keith demanded.

"Still outside the Kane estate, we just made it to the car." Logan told him.

"Stay there. I'm on my way." Keith said hanging up and turning his car around.

0909090

Veronica awoke startled bolting upright in position reading herself for an attack. "Relax its okay." Keith said from beside her. Veronica felt hands on her and jerked away relaxing only slightly when she was it was a paramedic. Looking around her she saw that they were in the back of a paramedic van. "Logan!" She said immediately. "We have to find him. Aaron, he…"

"It's okay, he's fine. He's outside talking to Sheriff Lamb." Keith said taking Veronica's hand.

Veronica felt herself relax somewhat. "What about Aaron? Where is he?" She swatted away a hand from her face. "Would you give me a minute?" She told the paramedic who was giving her a very displeased look.

"He's on his way to the station, he layered up. Logan, Duncan and Jake Kane must have come upon you and Aaron just after he knocked you out. Logan and Duncan were chasing him when I arrived, Lamb wasn't far behind." Keith paused a moment. "Jake Kane was arrested for obstruction of justice. Now let's get you checked out." Keith said in a voice that left no room for argument.

0909090

After the paramedic had finished asking her oh so important questions like how many fingers was he holding up Veronica turned to her dad. "He did it, he killed Lilly and he was going to kill me."

Keith gathered Veronica in a hug. "I know honey." Keith was quiet for a moment until he pulled back and looked at her. "Where are the tapes? Do you still have them?"

"Yeah, I hid them as I was running, there in the bushes and garbage bins." Veronica told him.

Keith nodded. "I'll tell Lamb so he can have someone go look for them."

Veronica watched her dad go over to where a crowd of people were standing and quickly disappear into it.

"Are you all right?" Logan said with concern as he suddenly appeared next to her a few minutes later. "Your dad said you were all checked out."

Veronica smiled slightly. "Just a little headache, how are you?"

Logan shifted uncomfortable. "Veronica I am so so..."

"Don't apologize for him." Veronica said looking Logan in the eyes. "None of this is your fault. Now, are you okay?"

Logan smirked at her. "You know me, hard head."

"Where were you? I got back to where I left you and you were gone." Veronica asked.

"I woke up and when you and the tapes were gone I called your dad to let him know what happened and started to look for you just as Duncan and his father came out of the house. They couldn't find my… Aaron. We were looking for you when we heard him yelling at you but he had already knocked you out by the time we got to you." Logan paused for a moment kissing Veronica lightly. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of been alright." Logan said as he remembered the feelings of fear and rage at see her unconscious. Feelings he had wanted to visit upon his father but hadn't been able to because the sheriff showed up.

"I'm fine Logan, which brings me to my next question, what am I doing here?" Veronica asked gesturing around them to the paramedic van.

"Well you were knocked unconscious." Logan said.

"So were you." Veronica said shot back.

"Yes but you see I was smart enough to regain consciousness before the paramedics showed up." Logan told her. "Let me take you home."

"I've got my car here." She told him.

"You really feel like driving?" He asked smirking.

"I'll go tell my dad." Veronica said giving him a look.

It didn't take her long to find her dad even in the sea of people that were all over the place. "Dad, Logan's going to take me home." Her father gave her a long look that somewhat unnerved her.

"You two are dating." It was not a question.

"I don't know how it happened. We just… yes we're dating." When her father didn't say anything Veronica spoke again. "He means a lot to me."

Keith nodded slightly. "He probably won't want to go home tonight, he can stay the night, but he takes the couch." Veronica smiled hugging her dad. "I'll tell Lamb you'll come by tomorrow to give your statement."

"Thanks." She told him.

0909090

Veronica held Logan's hand as they made there way into her apartment. Immediately her mom ran into the room. "Honey? What happened? Are you okay? Where's your father?" "Logan," She turns to Logan surprised to see him there but quickly turned back to Veronica reaching to touch the bruise that has formed on her face.

Veronica saw her mother's arm coming and pushes it away. She turns to Logan. "Could you wait for me in my room I want to talk to my mom?"

Logan gives her a long look. "Are you going to be all right?"

Veronica nods and Logan makes his way into the next room.

"Dad's talking to the Sheriff." Veronica told her mother.

"What?" Lianne asked confused.

"He'll be home soon." Veronica continued.

"What, Veronica, what happened?" Lianne asked again.

"It's over now and I'll tell you the rest in the morning. But first I need you to pack." Veronica stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Now Lianne was really confused.

"You can leave tomorrow." Veronica told her.

"Veronica." Lianne said warningly.

Finally Veronica stopped giving orders. "I know, Mom. I know you're not through drinking, I know you didn't even finish rehab. You checked yourself out and that was my college money. I bet on you, and I lost. I've been doing that my whole life. And I'm through." Veronica starts to walk past her mother but Lianne grabbed her arm spinning her around to face her.

"Veronica...it's not easy."

"I know it's not." Veronica said sadly before turning around and going to her bedroom.

She opened the door and saw Logan sitting at her desk. "Are you alright?" He asked as he got up. "Your mother…"

Veronica shook her head. "I don't want to talk about my mother. She grabbed some pajamas as Logan turned around without being asked. When she finished changing she touched his hand. "My dad said you have to sleep on the couch but do you think you could just hold me for awhile?"

Logan didn't answer instead he brought her into his arms as they settled on the bed.

0909090

Lianne had sat in her and Keith's bedroom for an hour after she had finished talking to Veronica. Veronica just didn't understand how hard everything was. How hard that program was. Lianne finally stood up looking through her purse making sure everything was there. She grabbed her coat putting it on as she made her way into the living room. Keith wasn't home yet and if she hurried she could miss him. It was bad enough seeing the look in Veronica's eyes she didn't think she could take it in Keith's. She paused in front of Keith's briefcase slowly unzipping one of the pockets and taking out the check that she had seen him put there.

"Some how I don't think that belongs to you." Logan's voice came from across the room.

Lianne jumped dropping the check. Logan stood up from the couch where he had been resting and picked it up. "Yep, see here it says that it's made out to Keith Mars."

"You don't understand." Lianne said trying to regain her composure.

"I think I understand, you are sneaking off in the middle of the night and stealing your daughter's college money. Not difficult to understand. See my mother was a drunk too. I loved her but that's what she was, so I understand perfectly. Just do me a favor if you do leave don't come back until you're sober. Veronica deserves that at least." Logan tells her as he folds the check putting it in his pocket and heading back to Veronica's room Keith and the couch be dammed. Tonight he needed to hold Veronica.


End file.
